1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an assemblable toy figure including a head rotatable about a downwardly extending vertical locking bar which has a shoulder flattened at its top and serving for locking; and a hollow trunk at which a pair of arms and a pair of legs are respectively pivotally journalled about an approximately horizontal axis. The upper end of each arm has an extension serving as a pivotal axis and terminates in a flange engageable in a respective lateral opening of the trunk. The legs engage from below in recesses at the front of the trunk enabling pivotal movement and are journalled by means of laterally projecting pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known toy figure of this general construction the trunk is constructed as a one-piece, hollow body open towards the bottom and receives a special journal element for locating the arms and legs. To assemble the known toy figure, the legs must first be secured to the bearing element. Then the arms with the extensions are inserted into the lateral openings of the trunks and then the bearing element with the legs is pushed from below into the trunk such that the forks provided at the upper end should engage the flanges on the extensions of the arms. Finally, by inserting the locking bar of the head the bearing element is secured against pulling out from the trunk. For locking, the locking pin has a shoulder which cooperates with internal projections of two prongs of the fork of the bearing element.
This known toy figure has many disadvantages. For one, because of the presence of the special bearing element inserted in the trunk, relatively accurate fitting must be observed between the bearing element, the trunk and the limbs at a number of locations. However, considerably more serious is the fact that in the known toy figure appreciable difficulties arise in assembly. This is primarily to be traced back to the fact that until the bearing element is caught in the hollow trunk the arms must be held in the working position during assembly. Furthermore, it is necessary to have the bearing element with the legs already fixed thereto at hand in such a manner that the legs do not fall out during assembly. This risk exists in the known toy figure particularly because for fixing the legs the bearing element has two resiliently separatable limbs which at their upper ends carry forks for fixing the arms. If now during assembly these fork-carrying ends of the shanks are inadvertently pressed together, the legs fall out. Finally, it is also disadvantageous in the known toy figure that the locking pin provided under the head is not fully reliable. If a sufficiently larger force is used, the danger exists that the limbs carrying the detents or projections with which the shoulder of the locking pin cooperates are moved apart and the locking is then immediately released.